


we'd be good (we'd be great together)

by juniacx



Series: its time to face the music [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Lee Jihoon | Woozi is Whipped, M/M, Song: goodnight n go (Ariana Grande), i love ariana grande, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniacx/pseuds/juniacx
Summary: it's never say goodnight and goorjihoon has a massive crush on junhui and lets him stay the night at his place
Relationships: Lee Jihoon | Woozi & Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Series: its time to face the music [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878337
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	we'd be good (we'd be great together)

**Author's Note:**

> title from ariana grande's goodnight n go, fic based off of the song's [bridge](https://genius.com/Ariana-grande-goodnight-n-go-lyrics)
> 
> ariana just got engaged so i felt obligated to write this in her honor
> 
> im too tired to draw for this one so this is it. maybe ill do it later.

“hey, jihoon-ah, any luck with junhui?” 

jihoon rolls his eyes and turns in his chair to face the man behind him. “you ask me this every day. no,” he answers, exhausted. “nothing happened in the last twenty-four hours.” 

“ooh, is it bullying jihoon time?” he hears soonyoung ask from the water dispenser. they watch as he bounces over to jeonghan’s side. 

jihoon glares at him. “stay out of this, kwon.”

soonyoung frowns, jutting his lip out. “i don’t like your energy.”

“i don’t like your energy, either,” jeonghan agrees, crossing his arms over his chest. “i said this yesterday, but you should really ask him out for some warm, cozy dinner to complement this weather. you never know! i think he’ll be into it.” jihoon has to admit that this is one of the only times jeonghan gives good advice. 

“i think you should go to your office,” jihoon replies and jeonghan sighs. “by the way, did either of you send him over to me the other day? he came over here and was all like,” he starts to mimic junhui’s voice, “‘ji, where’s the stapler?’ and ‘i like your desktop background.’” 

jeonghan and soonyoung share a look before shaking their heads. “he doesn’t even listen to me on most days so there’s no way he couldn’t have come up to you on his own accord.”

jihoon purses his lips, confused, and looks at the ground. “he was driving me crazy—breathing down my neck and shit.” jihoon gets chills just thinking about it. “he smelled nice, too.”

“who did?”

okay, that’s neither jeonghan nor soonyoung because he hears the two of them gasp and turn towards the voice. it’s silent as jihoon snaps his neck up, eyes meeting with junhui.

junhui smiles and shoots his eyebrows up, waiting for an answer. “well?”

“my...nephew,” jihoon answers. “yeah.”

“i didn’t know you had a nephew!” junhui exclaims happily. shit. jihoon knew he liked kids. why did he have to say that. “how old is he?”

he glances at jeonghan and soonyoung for assistance, but the two of them look away and start going back to their offices. _wow, way to help, guys._

“i lied, i don’t have a nephew, haha...i was talking about some flowers i saw...at the...market?” 

“you gave the flowers he/him pronouns?”

fuck.

“yes.”

junhui nods like it makes sense and jihoon wonders how he ever fell in love with him when he’s kinda dense. but that’s what makes him cute, so maybe that’s why. “that’s cool. i’ll see you later, ji! sweet tie, by the way” 

jihoon glances at his tie and nods, waving as junhui bounds his way over to the kitchen for his lunch. he throws his head back against his chair and curses at himself. 

_fucking nephew and flowers? really?_

  
  
  


it’s friday night and eerily quiet in the office after hours, but this is the only time jihoon can actually focus. with junhui quite literally running circles around his head during the day, jihoon finds seclusion in the dark office and gets a good chunk of his work done. it creeps him out some days, but it's nothing that he isn’t used to. 

a bang awakens him from his inner turmoil and he jumps from where he’s organizing the last of his case files, head shooting up to find the cause of the noise. he immediately locks eyes with junhui, who sighs and steps in.

he _really_ doesn’t want to admit it, but there’s something about junhui bursting back into the office at half-past ten that makes jihoon’s heart skip a beat. 

“ji, why are you still here?” junhui quirks an eyebrow whenever he asks a question and jihoon would be lying if he said he didn’t think it was endearing. 

“why’d you come back?” jihoon asks instead, mostly because he doesn’t want to admit that junhui’s too distracting in the daytime for him to get any work done. 

junhui laughs to himself, letting jihoon stare at him curiously as he walks towards his desk. “i missed my train,” he answers. “there was a cat a block down from here and i couldn’t just _ignore_ him. that, and i forgot my phone.” he holds his phone up against his lips and winks at jihoon, making the latter flush red because really? he just _winked_. bastard.

jihoon shoots his head back down to the files. “missing your train because of a cat. that’s so like you.” he feels junhui come closer, walking around the desks until he reaches jihoon’s and leans against it. 

“well, aren’t you gonna offer me a place to stay on this chilly night?” he wraps himself in his arms and shivers exaggeratedly. “brr!” 

it’s cringey, but jihoon laughs. “no, i don’t think so.”

junhui immediately frowns and shivers even more vigorously. “how cold. brr!” jihoon shakes his head and squats down to put the files into the short cabinet next to his desk. “brr, jihoon, brr!”

“why don’t i just give you a ride home?” jihoon asks, standing. 

junhui waves a finger in front of jihoon’s face. “nuh-uh, you know how far my house is from yours.”

jihoon crosses his arms and honestly thinks. he doesn’t know where junhui’s house is at all. the most he knows is that junhui takes the subway to get to and from work every day. “...no? i don’t even know where your house is.”

“well, it’s far!” junhui exclaims. “by the time we get to my place, it’s six a.m.” 

he thinks some more. first of all: junhui’s blowing that way out of the water. second of all: his house is pretty close and exceptionally clean for a man who lives alone. the only downside to letting junhui stay over is that jihoon might spill his guts out and kiss him on the lips once or twice. maybe several times. he lets an exasperated (but fond) sigh. “alright, you can stay over. only for tonight, though.” 

he doesn’t know if there’s a hidden meaning behind junhui’s excessive cheering, but he brushes it off if there is.

the ride home with junhui is, in the most basic term possible, interesting. he finds that junhui is in love with nickelback for some reason and when he tried to point it out, junhui almost flipped the car over. every now and then, he points at certain cars in the road, even those parked in front of buildings, and gives them names. 

“that’s jacob,” junhui mentions, pointing at a green 2016 jeep renegade that passes by. 

jihoon glances at it. “why jacob?”

he shrugs and leans back in his seat. “he looks like a jacob,” he explains over the car’s loud engine. “sounds like one, too.”

 _and you sound like a child_ is on jihoon’s tongue, but he stops himself because, yeah, the car does sound and look like a jacob.

junhui steps into his house like it’s his own, throwing his shoes off at the entrance and running around with the excitement of a new homeowner. “woah, nice house, ji,” junhui mentions after almost knocking down a few of his house plants. “you live alone? it’s so clean.”

jihoon nods, switching on only the small, dim orange lights in the kitchen. “it’s not _that_ clean. maybe you just have low standards. i can only imagine what _your_ house looks like,” he replies, tossing his keys in a bowl. junhui slowly nods, mouth agape as he roams around some more. “i’m gonna get changed. there’s some food in the fridge if you’re hungry.”

it’s weird to see that junhui can get so easily comfortable in someone else’s house, but it’s also relieving. it leaves no space for any awkwardness and it makes jihoon feel like a good...host? he tosses on a shirt and sweats before looking around for possible pajamas for junhui, in which he settles with one of his bigger hoodies and some basketball shorts. 

when he returns to the living room, he sees junhui reading the directions on the back of a frozen pizza box that he didn’t know he had. “can we make this, jiji?” he asks, a wide smile on his face. 

_jiji?_ he shrugs it off. “sure, i’ll preheat the oven while you put this on.” junhui takes the clothes from his hands and disappears into the room jihoon came from. 

moments later, he feels a presence behind him as he tinkers with his oven. he turns around and watches junhui jump excitedly for the pizza to be ready. it’s a wonder how junhui has so much energy at almost midnight and jihoon has the sudden urge to kiss him. argh.

he lets junhui explore his house, mostly because he’s whipped, but he also has nothing to hide. jihoon hears junhui turn on the tv, surfing the channels until he finds something good while jihoon puts the pizza in the oven.

jihoon finds some old, fancy wine tucked into one of the corners of his kitchen top and muses. chenin blanc. interesting. he doesn’t remember buying or receiving this, but it seems like he can put it to good use now more than ever. “do you drink wine, junhui?” he calls out, too focused on reading the label to turn his head. 

“uh, yeah!” junhui also doesn’t turn his head, too engrossed in the american tv shows he found. jihoon finally looks up and immediately thinks _why is he watching friends?_ ten minutes are left until the pizza is done and he supposes it doesn’t hurt to exercise his english skills by watching a part of _friends_. 

junhui pulls him down to sit next to him on the couch and jihoon can’t help but focus on junhui’s hand on his thigh more than the white people’s problems. jihoon knows he’s small, but how is it possible that junhui’s hand can cover his _entire_ thigh? he turns red and is saved by the oven’s timer. “pizza’s ready,” jihoon mumbles and practically sprints towards the oven. he misses the smirk junhui throws him on the way over.

the pizza’s already cut and on the coffee table, wine is poured into fancy glasses jihoon didn’t know he had, and his face is red. still. great. 

junhui thanks him and eats some pizza on the couch because jihoon cares about his red face more than a couple of crumbs on the couch. junhui gets pizza sauce on his face too many times for it to be coincidental, but jihoon doesn’t wipe it off for him even once despite desperately wanting to. they eat and watch some more _friends_ for _some_ reason before junhui shuts it off and stares at jihoon intensely. 

“...um?” jihoon tries to avoid eye contact, but something about junhui glues his eyes to him. “you good?”

“i have a question,” junhui explains, switching out the plate in his hand with a glass of wine. jihoon doesn’t know why he wants to suddenly play twenty questions in the middle of the _friends_ episode, but okay. he nods, letting junhui ask. “how come you decided to be an attorney?” he inquired, swiveling the wine around in the glass almost to the point that jihoon’s afraid he might spill it on the couch. 

jihoon goes speechless, mostly because he wasn’t expecting that question, but also because he doesn’t really know himself. “i don’t know to be honest. it seemed cool when i was in high school, pays well...” he trails off. that’s about all the reasons he can think of.

junhui takes a sip of wine before speaking. “do you like it?”

“sure i do,” he answers, nodding. “nothing bad about it.”

“but if you had the chance to do something else, what would you do instead?”

“what’s up with this one-sided twenty questions game?” 

junhui laughs loudly, filling up the quiet house with his bright, warm laughter. “alright, alright. you can ask a question instead.” 

“i don’t know any questions on the spot...” junhui watches him with a quirked eyebrow as he downs all the wine in his glass at once. he already feels a bit dizzy as he places the glass back down on the coffee table, but he brushes it off. “uh...here, how’s this: how come you’re in an attorney in korea instead of china?”

“oh, easy one,” junhui replies, smiling. “as much as i love china and my family, i didn’t want to stay in the place i grew up in. that would be no fun.”

“so you decided to move to korea alone and face a whole new language and culture just because staying in china was no fun?”

“why not? it’s called challenging yourself.” he drinks more wine and jihoon furrows his eyebrows while pouring himself another glass. 

they talk for what seems like a year and a half, staying up just to hear each other’s voices and laugh about all the wine they drank. jihoon learns about junhui’s brother, the best foods in china, and his struggles with korean. in exchange, jihoon talks about his family, his childhood, and the cat he had in middle school. they’ve somehow inched closer than before, their knees hitting each other every few minutes. jihoon’s head is heavy on his shoulders but his heart is racing miles per minute. by this point, they’re both legally drunk and the sky has turned an even darker color, not a cloud or star in sight. 

“ugh,” junhui throws his head back and wraps himself in his arms. “it’s kinda cold.”

jihoon agrees and stands to his feet. “let me turn up the heat and get you some blankets. it’s almost three in the morning so we should sleep.” he does as he said he would, laughing as junhui makes him tuck him into the couch. “night,” jihoon wishes before bounding to his bedroom.

too tired to brush his teeth, jihoon face plants into his bed and tries to get comfortable before something in the ceiling makes a loud noise and the warm air from the vents suddenly turn cold. he stands up and tries to check the temperature in the hallway before he’s met with junhui in front of his door. “i was checking to see if you’re alright. that was pretty loud, did you hit something?”

jihoon shakes his head. “nah, i think it was something with the heating. i’ll call my landlord.” he stops midway from taking out his phone to facepalm. “ _shit._ ”

junhui leans against the wall, arms around himself again. “what happened?”

he cranes his neck to look up at junhui. “something’s wrong with the heating and it won’t be fixed until tomorrow. fuck. sorry, junhui, i completely forgot.” jihoon genuinely feels horrible about offering junhui a warm place to stay just for it to be fucking freezing the whole night. 

“no, no! it’s fine, i don’t mind,” junhui says, smiling again. “if it’s gonna be cold all night we might as well keep each other warm.” 

jihoon’s confused. “what?” 

“i'm saying we should cuddle!” junhui’s smiling even brighter than before.

there are several things wrong with this suggestion. 

1\. he doesn’t know if junhui’s serious because they’re drunk.

2\. they’re both twenty-seven and they’re going to _cuddle_ to sleep? 

3\. _CUDDLE?_ junhui thinks they should _CUDDLE?_

4\. jihoon still has a massive crush on him and if they are touching for longer than ten minutes, he might go crazy and seriously kiss junhui until the sun comes up.

junhui probably assumes that jihoon is overthinking it so he lifts him off of his feet and takes him into the bedroom. jihoon’s still thinking about why junhui wants to cuddle by the time the blanket is on both of them and jihoon’s head is rested on junhui’s tricep. the shorter turns his body over so they’re facing each other and taps junhui lightly. his eyes flutter open and he smiles softly. jihoon is literally going to kiss him if he keeps this up but he uses his mouth to speak instead. 

“this makes no sense to me so i think we should talk—“

“i’m in love with you. now go to sleep.” junhui closes his eyes again. 

_HUH??_ is the first thing jihoon thinks and his face expresses just that. junhui can’t keep his laugh in, accidentally spitting on jihoon’s face before covering his smile and laughing some more. jihoon’s furious because he doesn’t know if he was joking or not and it’s killing him to find out but junhui keeps _laughing_. “what the hell was that about, moon junhui? what the—huh!?” 

“i’m _serious,_ go to sleep,” junhui keeps his eyes shut.

“‘i’m serious’ _comma_ ‘go to sleep’ or ‘i’m serious’ _semicolon_ ‘go to sleep’?”

“what’s the difference?”

“i—i don’t know—just stay awake! what did you mean?”

junhui’s eyes open and turn into small moons as he smiles. he holds onto jihoon’s hand and rubs his thumb against the back of it. “i mean that every time i go to work and see you, i feel happy and my day is immediately better. when i see you having a hard time at work and you pout your lips, i want to kiss the pout away and take the burden off your shoulders. i want to take you out on dates and hold your hand. i want to buy you lunch, make sure you get enough sleep, stuff like that.” jihoon’s mouth falls open. “that’s what i meant when i said i’m in love with you.”

“wh—“

“goodnight!”

jihoon frowns immediately, jutting out his bottom lip. “be _serious_!”

junhui leans over and kisses him right on the mouth, taking the breath out of jihoon’s lungs. he pulls away, gazing at jihoon’s dazed face. “i told you i wanted to kiss your pout away when i see it,” he sings sweetly before kissing jihoon on the back of his hand. “and i am being serious. i’m in love with you.”

“you better not be pranking me. you’re drunk.”

“i’m not drunk. the cold made me sober.”

“...are you sure?”

“ _yes_ ,” he says exasperatedly but laughs nonetheless. “will a kiss prove it?”

jihoon nods way too eagerly and it’s a bit embarrassing how badly he wants to kiss junhui again but after a year of pining after him, he _can’t help it_. junhui closes the space between them and kisses him meaningfully. jihoon tries to get him closer, putting his arms around his neck. his eagerness makes junhui chuckle against his lips, their teeth clinking against each other. 

“understood?” junhui asks, pulling away. 

“message received,” he answers, eyes on junhui’s lips.

“you’re so fucking cute,” junhui laughs again, tucking jihoon’s loose hair behind his ear. “we should really sleep, it’s like half past three a.m.”

jihoon blinks a couple of times and clutches at junhui’s hoodie. “you’ll be here when i wake up, right?” 

“duh! what else would i do? leave my cute boyfriend by himself in a cold house? wouldn’t dream of it.” jihoon’s eyes widen at the title before junhui kisses him on the cheek and wishes him goodnight. 

the house might be freezing, but his whole body is warm when he finally falls asleep in junhui’s arms. 

and if soonyoung notices jihoon and junhui walking into work closer than usual that monday, he doesn’t say anything and leaves the interrogation to jeonghan. 

**Author's Note:**

> sup thanks for reading follow me on [insta](https://www.instagram.com/juniacx/) and [twt](https://twitter.com/juniacx)
> 
> get voting tickets for gaon n all that jazz
> 
> happy holidays!


End file.
